


A Mysterious Feeling...

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [16]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Millennial Tree Cookie finally decide to speak up about an odd feeling he's been having for quite some time.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Mysterious Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> This chapter takes place in the same exact time as the rest of the series. The same exact DAY. Just to clear up any confusion!

I look over to my side and my other side, any everywhere in between... What a sad, sad sight. Much to sad for this lovely empyrean forest. What might I, Millennial Tree Cookie, call a sad sight? Well, everything... Everything looks so sad and withered. It's seemed this way for about a year, I've just never noticed how bad it has gotten until now. The grass is yellow or hard, the trees are dull and weak, there's nothing beautiful here... It makes me sick. I'm visibly disgusted. This isn't the world... What's happened?

" ... Wind Archer Cookie?" I call, turning to look at my side. There stands Wind Archer Cookie, my faithful guardian for whom I am truly grateful. He looks over to me, not saying a word. I cock my head to the right, which made me notice how heavy my branches are getting. That isn't good... Oh well! " Have you noticed something... Different about the world? My roots don't feel as lively. In fact, they feel more that dead."

Wind Archer Cookie goes back to looking in front of him, looking around. He nods. " Yes, I feel like there's some fallen spirits I'm missing."

" Hm..." I frown, rationally, for I am quite worried. " When was the last time you went to check outside the forest? Last month?"

He shakes his head. " Four."

" Four weeks...?" I ask, picking up Wind Archer Cookie in my hand. I don't like how my body is built like a titan... Yes, I can become cookie-sized, but only for a bit. It's quite an inconvenience. And the fact that I have to hold Wind Archer in my hand to get a clear look at him makes me feel very blue...

He shakes his head once more. " Four years." 

" Why- No wonder something is feels different, who knows what could be going on out there!" I whimper. Wind Archer Cookie finally looks me in the eyes.

" The others would have come to us if they sensed anything out of ordinary. We haven't slept as much as we should recently. We're just tired and have scrambled thoughts." He sits down, still cupped in my hand.

" But, you're the one who hasn't been sleeping as much... This feeling of death has been looming around for a little over a year! You should go check...!" I hate to boss Wind Archer Cookie around like so, but last time this feeling came around, it led to the Red Dragon's rise... Oh my! " But I do also feel like... Even though there's this bad feeling surrounding my roots, someone out there is trying to fix it. Like I'm about to drown, but they catch me before I fall into the water. Does that make sense?"

He shakes his head, walking to the edge of my hand, so he's as close to my face as he can be. " Great Tree, I care for this world as much as you. But I cannot go out just because of a 'feeling', if a small fire starts in the forest, or if some cookie comes to notify us of a disaster... Then, and only then, I shall go. I hope you understand."

" Haah... Alright, I guess that is right..." I sigh, propping my head up on my other hand. " When was the last time you saw a cookie? Other than me."

" I saw one of the kind forest cookies about half a year ago."

" What was the cookie doing?" I smile, feeling a small spark of hope.

" She was in a rush, collecting large leaves and berries. Probably for hibernation." Wind Archer Cookie says, blankly looking at me, like always.

" Wind Archer Cookie, can you spot the problem in that statement?" I frown.

" Yes."

" Say it."

" Cookies do not hibernate. None of them do." He looks at his feet. " I wonder what she was doing."

" Was it the fairy you tell me of?" I smile, once more. " The kind one who cares for the forest as much as she can?"

" Yes. It was Fairy Cookie. Perhaps she was doing some sort of craft with Herb Cookie. They seem to be friends, and bother a quite similar." Wind Archer Cookie says, looking up at me once more. Though he may not be smiling, it's obvious he enjoys talking of the cookies he's met.

" When was the last time you saw Herb Cookie?" I ask, trying to listen as much as I can. Every single crack of the voice, how the pitch changes, it's all important to understand what someone is saying.

" About a year ago, right before the bad feeling started. He was going to Yogurca to sell his products. I wonder where he is..."

" Maybe he's stuck in one of those 'radio-towers' I've heard of! Maybe with a mean little cookie!" I chuckle. " As if, radio-towers do not sound very real to me."

" If only you knew the power of electricity." Wind Archer said, smiling ever so slightly. " They use radio-towers for music, and to talk to cookies about things. One time Herb Cookie brought his friend, she had a radio, and explained it to me..."

Wind Archer Cookie went on talking about his story. He has quite the number of stories. I would hope he does, too. Everyday he leaves and patrols the great forest. He's great at it too, keeping all darkness away. Many cookies will visit the forest, I can feel it. But that's another thing... Lately, I have only felt about... 3 different cookies in this forest, including Wind Archer. There are no longer foreign visitors admiring such a miraculous scenery. Maybe I should try harder when I care for it. 


End file.
